


【SD花+流．四觉系列之怒篇】腐败（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．四觉系列（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．四觉系列之怒篇】腐败（文：十甫）

看见街道上经过身边的人，都似有意若无意地瞟自己一下，樱木不禁抬手压低自己的鸭舌帽，以避过来人的注视。

长得高大的他本就容易引人注目，此刻，在这街道上，从右算起来的第三根灯柱下，直愣愣地站着，更惹来他人的注意。

时间一分一秒地过去，站得越久，樱木心里的紧张就愈加减少。于是，开始跺跺脚，将双手从裤袋里抽出来，合着，凑到嘴边呵了一口气，然后又双双插回裤袋里。

适应了往来的人给予的注视后，他便将身体斜靠灯柱，不耐烦地抬起头来，顾左盼右的，眼风扫荡处，路人皆纷纷迴避。本来，尚有一个与他四目不经意交接的欧巴桑冲他笑一下，然而，被他的不善脸色给吓着了，半展笑容即僵在脸上，然后低头快步走过。

虽然脸上肌肉绷紧，不欲言语，然而心底早已开始破口大骂洋平、野间等四个好事者──说什么他们都已行了“成人之礼”，樱木这个所谓军团老大再不行动就准备当老么吧！本来樱木都且当他们这些话犹如耳边风，反正他们这些閒暇人因无聊才会去沉溺那档事──切～本天才是运动员、是未来全日本第一的准篮球手，才没空去掺和那些无聊人！

“这么搞天搞地的，瞧你们几时得爱滋吧！哼！”樱木总是对在他面前嗤笑的他们如此骂道。然而，最后反而被笑得更凶，什么“愣头青”、“高中最后一个处男”等称号皆往他头上冠，即使被“赏”了几记头槌，他们隔两差三又故态复萌，让樱木更觉无奈，越发把时间花在球场上。

虽说表面上不屑理会这几个铁兄弟的炫耀、吹嘘，然而听多了他们的“艳史”，心底下还是有些蠢蠢欲动。也不知是否因春天来临，在这万物待交配的季节，樱木益发耐不住心里逐渐萌起的躁骚。

而洋平，察觉了……

于是，昨晚来到樱木家后，塞给他一张纸条，上头写了一组号码以及三个字──留美子，也没多说什么，只丢下一句话，“你喜欢的。”就走了。

他当然明白洋平的意思，当下依照着那组号码，拨通电话，约了时间、地点。

接着，一宿翻来覆去，难以入眠。

第二天，翘了周末下午的篮球集训，赶往目的地去。到达时，竟比约定的时间早到了一个小时。

本以为自己参赛无数，对“大场面”司空见惯，早已练就一副雷打不动的强健心脏，却没想到到达约定地点后竟没来由地紧张起来。

毕竟……是第一次嘛……

当紧张感完全消除、烦躁感盛起时，樱木看见有个女孩向自己迎面走来。

“请问…你是…樱木君？”待对方完全静止在自己面前时，听到她用稚嫩的声音问道，而一双不算大的双眼皮眼睛正上下地打量自己。

还未作出回应，对方又再开口，“你多大？看起来好年轻，都不像上班族……”脸上爬着明显的失望神色。

樱木不禁皱眉，心下嘀咕，「我都还没嫌你小，你竟嫌我，妈的……」看着她脚上那对厚厚的“松糕鞋”以及露出一大截大腿的短裙，再配上她稚嫩的声音，显而易见，最多不过是个初中生。

切～还说自己是个高中生……

见樱木不发一言，那女孩倏地说道，“算啦算啦，我们走吧……”说着，自行伸手搀住樱木的臂膀，“我们先去麦当劳吃点东西，然后去电子游戏机中心……嗯，接着去卡拉OK……”

她说的话，樱木一个字也没听进去，全部注意力都集中在自己的右肘上，那儿，正贴着那女孩的胸部……很柔软。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木有点负气地用吸管戳着眼前的那杯奶昔，心中的不耐烦渐渐扩大起来。

他的眉头已慢慢地紧拢，然而眼前的那女孩还是喋喋不休地说着话。

真是的，女人若变得聒噪，哪管她长得多可爱，都会让男人觉得烦不胜烦，直想拔腿就跑。

可是，他现在不行。

今天，无论如何都得干他妈的一回，不然，天才的英名就完了。

他努力将眼睛集中在那女孩除了嘴巴以外的部位。

先从他感兴趣的胸部开始。

胸部看来虽不大，但刚刚的触觉……挺柔软的……

突然，觉得耳根有点发热，樱木连忙把眼睛焦点从那儿移开。

嗯，脸很圆，圆得连下巴都几乎没有了，就像她正吃着的麦香鸡；嘴巴……跳过；鼻子……不会形容，跳过；眼睛，呣，是双眼皮，但有点小……都没晴子的一半大呢……

一想到晴子，樱木的情绪就倏地低落起来。

真没想到呀……原以为只要在球技上赢了那只死狐狸，晴子就会完完全全将注意力放在天才的身上。可是，出乎意料之外的，还没摆平那只狐狸，晴子就被大猩猩的大学学长给追了去。

那男子他见过，晴子介绍给他认识的。长相嘛，五官算是就位啦……切～根本就不比天才帅；至于有没有优点嘛，手脚快算吗？瞧他说话慢条斯理的，可真看不出他追女人的动作那般敏捷。

不过话说回来，当知道晴子有男朋友时，虽然很失落，但也不会觉得太难过，也许，自己的生活重心已转移到篮球上吧，跟初中时的纯情目标已不一样了……呣，天才果然是不同凡响的。

抬眼看了对面的麦香鸡一眼，发现她已把整粒麦香鸡吃完了，正喝着可乐。

于是，他放下手中那杯快见底的奶昔，说道，“走吧。”

岂知，那麦香鸡竟立刻嘟了嘟嘴说，“我还想吃雪糕。”然后纹风不动地坐在那儿，看着樱木。

樱木与她对望一下，然后站起来，“边走边吃。”

“我不要，太难看了。”只见那麦香鸡摇了摇头，抬起头来看着他的眼睛一如她的言语般，有些固执。

樱木迟疑了一两秒，最后还是转过身，往甜品柜台走去。

罢罢罢，不跟小鬼计较，再这么耗下去，白白浪费时间而已。

然而，这边厢起念不跟麦香鸡计较，下一个念头已想着如何找洋平算帐了。

他妈的洋平，竟给我介绍这样的货色……

排在一群小美眉的后面，听她们七嘴八舌地点着甜品，一时要这样一时要那样，改变主意就跟天气变化一样快，真是连好耐性也被磨光了，更何况他本来就是急性子的。

抬眼越过那群美眉的头顶看向正招呼她们的柜台小姐，只见她仍然笑容满脸地向她们解说着那些甜品的成份、解说某某甜品有多少卡路里等，樱木不禁低声嘀咕：“这欧巴桑干嘛还要跟这群三八解释这么多？随便打发她们不就得了吗？”

还以为到这甜品专卖柜台排队就可以快一点领到雪糕，没想到速度反而比普通点餐柜台更慢。早知道就不要贪快了，欲速不达，此时，唯有怪自己眼光不准，选择错误呗。

百无聊赖之余，便侧头往右边的落地玻璃望去，透过光洁的玻璃张望店外的景物。

倏地，他在对面的人行道上发现了一个熟悉的身影──流川枫，正做着他不熟悉的动作──推开一个男人，拉着那男人身边的女子手臂欲把她拖走。

真稀奇，那狐狸竟然也翘了周末集训，来这儿跟人争风吃醋……

然而，流川并未得逞。

只见他的前方不知何时闪出两个人来，挡住他的去路。

“先生，请问你需要些什么？”

突然响起的问话，让樱木下意识回过头来，只见那柜台小姐正对着他笑着，而刚刚那群三八已不知何时散去了。

“嗯，我要两个……呀！等一下！”迅速转头再往刚刚的方向望去，只见那狐狸已没了踪影，连带那女人、被推开的男人以及挡路的，都消失了。

樱木一惊，连忙转身往店门跑去，离开麦当劳后，三步併成两步的就越过了马路到了对面的人行道。

他踏在流川刚刚站着的位置，旋身四处张望一下，不知该往何处追去。静下心回想一下，刚刚流川拖着那女子欲迈开脚步的方向，然后，他便拔腿往那方向跑去。

跑过了大街，也没忘了张望小巷，然而在人来人往中，硬是没办法发现流川的踪影。

在街上兜转了一阵子，突然醒觉：我在干什么？我干嘛要去找那臭狐狸？哪怕他被人打死也跟我无关……

念头一起，他倏地停下脚步。四处张望了一下，确认自己的位置后，便往回头路走。

待经过那间麦当劳时，“呀～”了一声后，立刻推门进店。然而，在他之前坐的座位上已换上了另一对年轻男女，再也看不见那麦香鸡了。

妈的！死狐狸，都是你害的！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天周日，樱木一大早就往学校的体育馆去了。

还未走到体育馆，远远就听到里面传来的运球声。心想，到底谁这么早？然而，不到一秒，他心里就有了答案。突觉不爽，因为他特地不往住宅区附近的露天篮球场去，就是知道这傢伙也常往那儿练球，没想到现在还是要跟他分享同一个球场。

一推开门，即见到流川上篮，动作那么地轻巧以及干净俐落。

只见他看了自己一眼，然后用护肘擦了擦汗，便向左边的场边线走去，弯腰拾起了球，继续上篮。

妈的，跩什么跩！！

樱木在心里咒骂一下，便迳自走到球场的另一头去练球，并努力地让自己对流川视而不见。

初时，还听到身后的运球声与自己的一拍一和，到后来就觉得声音渐渐隐去，眼前徒留篮框而已。

也不知过了多久，一粒篮球突然飞过来打偏了自己投向篮框的球，樱木这才恢复意识──此时的体育馆内不只有他一人。

靠！这死狐狸搞什么飞机？

立刻转过身来，欲对在球场另一头的流川怒目而视，却发现他原来已来到身后不远，正看着自己。

还没开骂，就听流川说道：“一对一。”

樱木先是愣了一下，接着就乐了。

嘿嘿！臭狐狸最后还是来求我了，那本天才就勉为其难吧！

于是答道：“好。”

随即，体育馆内响起的，不仅是拍球声，还有球鞋磨擦地面的“吱喳”声，久久不散。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在篮球组的组员储物室里，樱木瞄了流川的裸背一眼，发现那儿有几处暗青。

本想不予理会，但回想刚刚与流川one on one时，他的动作偶尔有些呆滞，也许，受伤的地方不只是背部而已。于是问道：“喂～你昨天被揍了吗？”

流川穿衣的动作明显停顿了一下，接着又若无其事地继续。

“我昨天在横滨街看到你了…怎么？争女人争输了，然后被揍，是吗？”樱木见流川对他的问话不理会，便故意再说些话刺激他，因为……他对他“争风吃醋”的事，难以想像，所以很好奇。

砰！

流川倏地大力地关上自己那格铁柜的门，然后走了。

看着那兀自“嗡嗡”作响的柜门，樱木终确定他的猜测：这死狐狸真的被那几个人揍了。

据他对流川的瞭解，极度爱面子的他，哪怕是发生了天塌下来的事也不会在人前流露出真实的情绪，但刚刚看他的反应，嘿嘿，就证明了他的话击中要害了。

呣，看来这狐狸被揍得很惨……可是，为什么他们都不揍他的脸？

一想到他那张脸他就有气。真想不通为什么那些三八会喜欢他的僵尸脸，天才明明比他帅了不知多少倍的说……

离开学校时，本想直接回家，但后来又改变主意，拐路到离学校最近的商业区去。

在那儿悠转了一下，然后踏进一间中国人开的中药店。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
来到流川家的大门口，樱木突然犹豫了。

提起手中的袋子看了一下，然后再望望那个大门，沉吟。

那傢伙单是住的房子都比他家大了不止一倍了，难道家里没有这东西吗？

他一定是脑袋发热了，才巴巴地往药材店给他买这东西。

想了想，转身便走。

走了两步，又回过身来，走回大门，然后按了门铃。

管他家有没有，好歹也得跟他收回钱，钱哪可以为这死狐狸白花的呢？

门铃连续按了两次，才听到有人回应。

“谁？”

嗯，是流川，声音冷冷的，还是像平时那样不近人情。切～怕人来讨债吗？

“我。”樱木凑到对讲机答道。

“你是谁？”

“樱木花道！”樱木大声地喊道，彷彿他现在对着的是流川的耳朵。

“答”一声，大门开了，樱木推门进去。

首先入眼的是一片绿草的庭院，接着是三道由碎石砌成的走道──一条是人行道，另外两条是给车走的。

沿着走道走到房子的门口，正想敲门时，门却被推门了。

樱木连忙闪开，以免被门沿打到，心里不忘嘀咕：妈的，这死狐狸故意的……

仍握着门柄的流川冷冷地看着他，虽不发一言，但身体语言已告诉了他：他不受欢迎。

樱木横眉一竖，回瞪流川：呸！你以为我想来呀？

“拿去！”将手中的袋子递给他。

流川没接。

樱木不想跟他耗下去，便重重地将那袋子放在流川的脚边，说道：“这是药酒，1千136圆。”

流川站直了身体，双手交叉抱在胸前，“我没叫你买。”

“切～我管你用不用，总之，还我1千136圆就是，少啰嗦。”樱木不耐烦地摇了摇手。

流川看着他半晌，然后微弯身体提起了那装药酒的袋子，“等一下。”转身走回屋内。

靠！真当我来收债的！

伸头张望了一下房子内部，呣，这房子大是大，但暗暗的，死气沉沉。

才没几秒，樱木就受不了，连忙抽身。房子内不但感觉冷清，而且没甚人气，彷彿没人住般无声、死寂。

难怪那只狐狸长着一副僵尸脸，原来他本来就是僵尸……

胡思乱想了一阵子，流川回到门口了。他将手指拈着的两张千圆钞票向樱木递去。

樱木接过，掏了掏裤袋，说：“不够零钱找给你……”

“算了。”流川简短地回应。

“我明天一定还你！”樱木倏地很不爽，流川的态度彷彿是说他故意不找钱似的。

“随便。”流川耸肩答道。然后看他一眼，说，“还不走？”

因为流川的态度，樱木的体内早已窝了一把火；而流川这句“还不走”犹如火上加油，他的怒气在倾刻间全蹿上来了。

眼，瞪着流川，双手渐渐握成拳。他很想立刻举起来向流川的脸挥去，但最后还是忍了下来。

深呼吸了一下，然后转身。可是，下一秒又转了回来，一脚踢向房子的门──“砰”！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在组员储物室里换好了运动服，樱木便坐在长凳上竖起一只脚绑鞋带。待开始绑另一只鞋时，流川也坐到长凳上来了。

樱木瞄他一眼，然后低头继续他的动作。

倏地，流川把一瓶东西放在他竖起的脚旁。

樱木定睛一看，原来是昨天那瓶药酒。

“干嘛？想退货？”樱木对他翻了翻眼，然后站起来，“货物出门，恕不……”然而，话还没说完，就被打断……“帮我。”流川突然说道。

“什么？”樱木还以为自己听错。这只死狐狸竟开口求人？而且，对象还是他？

“后背我够不着。”他转过身去，背向樱木，然后拉起了运动衣的下摆。

看着流川对他裸露的背，樱木顿时瞪大眼睛。

可是，流川却不让他犹豫，催促道，“快点。”

妈的！求人帮忙语气不能放软一点的吗？你以为我是你家的佣人？

樱木虽然心下嘀嘀咕咕的，但还是抓起那瓶药酒，扭开了瓶盖，翻转往右手掌心倒了一些。

手掌心贴住他眼睛所及的暗青处，用力地擦，也不管流川痛不痛。倒药酒的动作重覆了三次，流川背上的暗青终散开了，化成一大片一大片的瘀红。

“好了。”樱木看了看手上残留的药酒污渍，掌心麻热麻热的，隐隐还飘来浓浓的药味，心想：连个朋友也找不到帮忙擦药，算了，天才可怜你……，于是问道：“还有哪些地方要擦的？”

流川转过头来，看了他一下，然后抬手把整件衣服脱了，指了指腋下的肋骨，“这里。”

樱木凑前看，没发觉有暗青，于是用手指戳了一下，“这里？”

发觉流川的身体明显地退缩一下，便对他说道，“侧身躺下。”

见流川乖乖照做，樱木突然感到心情愉快极了。

顺着他的肋骨，从后背向胸前推拿时，樱木发现流川的脸抽搐得厉害，便在肚里阴笑，但手上却不知觉地放轻了力道。

五根指腹乃至掌心，紧贴着他的肋骨来回磨擦，才一阵子，手上的麻热感更厉害了，感觉手指似乎一根一根肿涨起来。

突然，仍在劳动的手腕被握停，伴随一句冷语，“够了。”

嘿！不光是语调冷，连望着自己的眼睛也是冷冷的，似乎在说自己佔他“便宜”似的，樱木横眉一竖，立刻甩掉流川的手，使力往他伤处擦了两下，待见他皱得紧紧的眉头，似乎痛得厉害，立即心下大爽，这才停手。

“药酒的零钱不找你了，算是擦药费吧！”樱木将药酒丢给流川，边做手腕运动边骂道，“妈的！本天才的手都似乎被药酒浸透了，都变成褐色，亏大了我！！”

转身正欲走出储物室，却被叫停……“喂！”

回过头来，见流川已穿上运动衣，并站了起来，正看着他。

“谢谢。”

发愣的他，眼睁睁地看着流川越过自己，先一步走出储物室。

那死狐狸竟对他说……谢谢？！

樱木倏地双手在头上狂抓。

哇呀！这狐狸一定有阴谋！一定是有阴谋！！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
为了提防流川在球场上对他耍“阴谋”，樱木一连监视了流川几天，然而除了偶尔与流川眼花碰撞外，也没发现有什么异常。那个傢伙还是和平常一样，对谁都不冷不热，默默地练球，只是动作有时会变得稍微粗野，尤其是与他抢球时，有几次被他撞翻在地──一次、两次也就算了，但到第三、第四次时，若不是其他队友及时将他俩拉起隔开，他们早就拳来脚往开打了。

呸！还说什么全高中第一篮球员，不过如此而已！抢球抢不过就犯规……

樱木虽然对流川的粗野动作不满，但还是忍下来了，因为夏季比赛已不远了。这可是他们的最后一个夏天。过去一年，他们纵有夺冠实力，然而都与冠军擦身而过。这一次，若不及时把握，肯定会留下遗憾。况且，他还要在球场上打败那只狐狸，以证明天才是比他强的。因此，与其浪费时间发怒，不如把怨气转移到练球的劲上。

打败他！一定要打败他！

于是，樱木不再胡思乱想流川有什么“阴谋”，加强了练习，一心一意专注在打败流川的“事业”上。

只是，有些情绪是可以转移，但对于蠢蠢欲动的生理需要，却无论如何也转移不了。即使将之强压下来，潜意识里还是会发作──每天起床时，发现内裤上遗留的白浊之物，就是最佳的证据。

也许，运动量不够。樱木想。

然而，即使每天增加了练习量，心里的躁骚还是按捺不住。每天夜晚，趟在床上时，无论四肢多么乏力疲累，身体有一处总觉得骚鼓，一点都不安份。越逼迫自己不去想，越发记忆起那天那麦香鸡柔软的胸部──还是第一次与女体有这么近的接触。

有时硬生生将生理需要压抑下来，有时自我解放。记得有一晚，因为太过烦躁，根本不能入睡，便一骨碌翻身起床，到处搜找洋平留给他的号码，不果。

那字条在电话拨通后就不知被他扔到何处去了，想来搜找无望。樱木不禁恼怒。但对象不是自己，是洋平。

都是洋平那死傢伙，干嘛硬给他塞来一个麦香鸡。天才他本来就不想那回事的，现在，被诱惑了。可是，即使他多么渴望可以再找到那个号码，他还是不敢问洋平要。因为怕被问起“第一次”的感觉……

柔软的胸部，柔软的胸部……靠！

本来趴在桌上睡觉的樱木，倏地站了起来，然后在众目睽睽之下，离开了课室。

快步闪进厕所一个隔间，樱木立刻解开裤头……

良久，才重重地呼了一口气。然后，靠着隔间板滑坐到地上。此刻，他的精神有点委靡。

呼～呼～

微喘着气的他，斜眼看着右手的白浊，突然感到茫然。

这是干什么？我这是干什么？

但是，没有答案。

现在，不只是晚上睡不安宁，连中午打盹也会受干扰。妈的！

负气地拉了一大串卫生纸，在手上、腿间用力擦拭，然后站起来，拉上拉链，拉开门走出那隔间。

然而，才跨出一步，他就如石化般站在原地。

厕所，原来还有另一个人存在。而那个人，偏偏是流川。

只见他靠在洗手槽，双手交叉抱在胸前，静静地看着他，木无表情。

对望半晌，樱木才犹如恢复知觉似的。他拉了拉自己的领口，头向左向右各歪了两三下，微微做了个头部运动后，才迈开脚步往流川身旁的洗手槽扭开了水龙头。

洗了手，进而抹了把脸，然后迳自走了出去，没再看流川一眼。

妈的！那死狐狸为什么会出现在那儿？他…听到了吗？

低头看了看自己的胯部，双眉竖立──都是你！！

侭管被流川发现了自己有自慰的习惯，樱木在他面前还是感觉坦荡，除了因为流川不多言外，他也认为这只性格怪癖、对女人目不斜视的狐狸，自慰的次数也许比他还多呢！

至于那天在麦当劳看到的那幕“争风吃醋”，早就被他自动忽略了。

这一天中午，踏进一间厕所隔间，才刚拉下拉链，门就被敲得暴响。

樱木愣了一下，然后说，“有人。”

但敲门声继续响着。

樱木皱了皱眉头，大声答道，“有人！”

也不知道敲门的人是否是聋子，依然继续着动作。

樱木一气之下，打开了锁，拉开门骂道，“靠！你聋了是不是？都说有人了，你他妈的还敲个不停！！”

待看清了门外人，他就顿时无语了。接着，他就伸头向左边的那排隔间望了一下，发现都是空的，于是瞪着眼前人，骂道，“你发什么狐狸瘟！？左边都是空的，你他妈的敲什么敲？”

突然，他被大力推了一下，然后坐倒在那隔间的马桶上。还没弄清是怎么一回事，就见流川也踏了进来，并反手锁上了门。

樱木连忙跳起来，揪着流川的衣领，将他推到门板上，吼道，“你他妈的想干什么？想打架吗？来！本天才立刻奉陪！”

说时迟，那时快，流川的一只手突然从他那敞开的拉链处伸了进去，并停留在他那半勃处上。

樱木先是怔了一下，接着揪紧了流川的领口，“你在干什么？”

却见流川倏地牵了牵嘴角，说道，“我帮你。”

倏地被握紧的那儿，使樱木心底的燥热立即蹿升到沸点。他想推开流川，然而在这挤了两个大男人狭小的空间，连转身也难，更何况自己的重要部位还被对方掌握着，真是推也不是，放开也不是。

随着流川劳动的手，刚刚的震惊与愤怒已让高昂的情慾取代，此时，樱木大半个身子不知不觉已压向流川，让他更贴近自己。

无声进行曲奏了良久，樱木才找回自己的声音。“你这变态……哈～哈～”樱木边喘边在流川的肩膀上低声骂道。虽没听到流川冷笑或反唇相讥，但从他倏地收紧箍在自己腰处的臂膀以及加快的手劲，他就知道流川心中不爽。

不过，樱木才懒得管流川的心情，他只感觉到流川那长了茧的指腹正刺激着自己此刻充血的部位，为自己增添了一种难以言喻的快感。

喷发过后，不待他喘过气来，流川就一把将他推开，然后快速转身开门离开那隔间。

再次跌坐在马桶上的樱木，倏地像清醒过来似的立刻弹跳起来，愣站了一下，随即又再次坐了下来，低头看了看仍然敞开的拉链处，突然感觉从未有过的疲累。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一连几天，樱木有意无意的迴避了流川的眼神，虽还不至于要躲开，可是，心底总是有那么的一点点心虚。

跟上次被撞破自慰的情况不同，这一次，是流川帮他做的。想来也真不是滋味，自慰也就罢了，怎么还让人替他做？若替他做的是个女人也就罢了，怎么还是个男人，而且偏偏是流川。想到这里，他就开始烦恼了──他发觉自己原来一点都不讨厌那狐狸碰触自己，不但不讨厌，事后还觉得很畅快，似乎还隐隐有些期待。

一个星期过去了，樱木对流川的尴尬感觉也褪去，取而代之的，却是重新燃起的蠢动。

这一天，在篮球场上，看着流川的眼神也有些异样了。望着他拍球的手，脑中不自觉地又想起了他们在厕所的那一幕──狭小的隔间、炽热的身体、长茧的手快速地磨擦自己……

砰！

“呀！”球中脸面，樱木不禁抚着脸蹲了下来。

“樱木！”“呀！樱木！”“天呀！你没事吧！”

众人一窝蜂涌了过来，围住自己，七嘴八舌地问道。

然而却有一人，与众不同，“白痴！不想练球就滚一边去！”

不必抬头，也知道此刻在头上对他冷言冷语的是谁。

樱木倏地站了起来，看了流川一眼，然后用袖子擦了擦鼻血，转身推开围着他的人，在众目睽睽之下离开了球场，然后踏出体育馆。

众人你看我我看你，最后目光都偷偷聚在流川身上。

而流川，则一直望着樱木离开的门口，久久不动。

这一天，樱木一直没有回到球场上。

流川在其他队员散去后，仍默默地练着球，但眼睛却不禁有些期待。

可惜，樱木一直没出现。

回到家里，一贯的黑漆、冷清。不过，他也不以为意，反正都习惯了。这个家虽大，可是除了大节日或突发事件以外，鲜少有人在这里活动。由于父母皆是经商的，各有各的小资本公司经营，总有忙不完的应酬，也经常出国採购商品。没有兄弟姐妹的他，早就习惯了如何独自生活，也包括如何打理自己。因此，家里除了有钟点佣人打扫以及照顾花园以外，其他事情都是流川自己一手包办。

洗了澡，热了早上吃剩的饭菜吃了后，他便上楼回到属于自己的天地静静地听歌。

可是，不知怎地，脑海里一直浮现樱木今午离开体育馆时的背影以及离开前望向自己的眼神。

举起自己的右手端详，突然了然于胸，于是，牵了牵嘴角骂道，“死白痴…”

闭上眼睛，即感受到那天抚着他的感觉，以及他在自己颈边喘息的热度和压在自己身上的重量。没想到，真实地抚上他的感觉真的那么好──他早就想这么做了。

不知从何时开始，眼睛就被他吸引了──看着他笑，看着他闹，还有他所有的白痴动作。而最让他心折的是，他在篮球上的进步神速。从两年前的门外汉，到至今国内数一数二的中锋以及篮板王，他对篮球的那份专注以及毅力，实与自己不相上下。

「死狐狸，你听着！我一定会打败你的！」

当初还是门外汉的他，说这句话时，听到的人都暗暗偷笑，然而他不。他相信，他一定会做得到。因此，他在练习上从不松懈，为的就是不让他超越自己，他要他永远追着他跑。

可是，每当他回头时，他就暗暗心惊，那白痴，原来已越来越贴近自己，而最不可思议的是，他早已贴在自己的心房上，在不知不觉中。

伸手拿起搁在床头的那瓶药酒，握在手中，似乎就握紧了樱木似的，心里突然激动起来。

他一直以为樱木讨厌他讨厌得不得了，所以一直把对他的真实感觉深藏心中，并以冷漠包装自己以及面对他。

可是，自从他给自己送来这药酒后，他的心就涌起了一丝期待。待他给自己擦药后，他就决定要把他紧握在手中了。

「…你这变态……哈～哈～」

那天的试探，虽换来樱木这一句话，但从他不抗拒自己的碰触看来，他还是有机会再进一步的。

于是，他决定不再等待樱木的靠近，他要主动出击。

明天就开始。

身体，因心情动荡而变得燥热。他连忙站起来打开窗户，却意外发现他家的大门站着一个黑影，正昂头往他望来……

流川眯起眼睛看了一下，好像是…樱木……是樱木！

想也不想，立刻拉开房门，冲了下楼。

跑过了院子，拉开了已开了锁的大门，及时阻止了欲转身离开的樱木，“喂！进来！”

听着流川的“邀请”，看着他目不转睛地看着自己，樱木彷彿心底秘密被揭穿似的，不禁觉得一丝尴尬，转身走也不是，应“邀”进去流川家也觉不妥。

想了想，伸手搔了搔头，于是嗫嚅道，“那个…嗯…我是来借药酒的……”说完，还拉了拉领口。

流川见他着的还是下午的那套运动装，肩上还搭着背包，猜想他该是还没回家，于是把身一让，对樱木说道，“进去，我拿给你。”

此时，樱木更不好意思说走了，便侧身踏进门去。

其实，他并不是特意来找流川的。下午离开体育馆后，他漫无目的地到处閒逛，却不知不觉走到流川家来。

踏进流川的客厅后，即嗅到残留空气中的饭菜香味，一时饥肠碌碌，便老实不客气地开口问道，“有吃的吗？我饿了。”

流川看了他一下，说，“等一下。”举手示意他坐下后，便往厨房走去。

不一会，流川就端了一个小锅子出来。

樱木接过锅子一看，有些失望，原来只是方便面。

真是小气的狐狸……

樱木边吃边在心里嘀咕。

“家里没剩菜了。”流川突然简短地解释道。

“哦？”樱木抬起头来看着流川，怀疑他这话是不是说给他听的。

对上樱木的眼睛，流川说道，“我刚把它吃完了。”

“哦。”樱木应了一声，便低头继续吃面。突然又抬起头来，问，“有没有水？给我一杯，面太咸了。”

于是，流川又站了起来，去给他端了杯水，然后用摇控键按着了电视机。

倏地听到电视声响，樱木抬头向流川望去，却见他此时也望着自己，一副“你不是想看电视吗？”的神情，于是对他笑道，“谢啦，狐狸！没想到你挺懂人的心嘛！”

边吃边看，还哼起歌来。

流川看他自得其乐样子，不禁羡慕。这傢伙，似乎去到哪里都能好好生存，不受环境影响。

就这样，樱木看着电视，他看着他，时间一分一秒地过去。

待樱木恣意够了，回过头来时，一如所料，坐在另一张沙发上的流川已睡着了。

静静地看了他一下，突然发觉，此刻是他们俩从未有过的宁静。

不自禁地望向他的手指，心里的燥热又隐隐翻滚。

于是伸手拍了拍流川，“喂！醒来醒来！我要回去了！”然后马上躲开，以防被流川的睡拳横扫。那傢伙，每每睡眠被打扰时，就会在半醒中乱拳揍人。他樱木吃过几次亏了。

然而这一次，他估计错误，只见流川擦了擦惺忪的眼睛，然后马上站了起来，“哦，上楼吧！”

樱木听他语无伦次似的，想他应在半醒之中，便大声道，“喂！你到底醒了没有？我说要回家，你叫我上楼干嘛？”

流川在楼梯口上停着，回头看着他，“你不是说要借药酒吗？”

“呀！”樱木张大了嘴巴，他竟然记得他刚刚随口编造的下台阶，于是尴尬地搔了搔头，“那个…嗯…是的，我要借药酒。”然后举步跟在流川身后，踩上上楼的梯级。

身前的流川边打哈欠边踏级而上，突然踏了一个空，身体失去重心，往后便倒，樱木连忙踏上两级，伸手扶住他的肩膀，稳住他，骂道，“你搞什么！清醒点！跌断了你的狐狸腿，你今年的夏天就完了！”

流川怔怔地斜眼看着樱木，他的体味此时正刺激他的神经，使他原本就混沌不清的脑袋更添混乱。偷偷伸手捉住他的衣摆，然而樱木却在此时推了推他，催促他快点往上走。

流川眉头一皱，反手扯住樱木的领口，拉着他往上攀。

“喂！臭狐狸！你扯住我干嘛？！快放手！”樱木嘴上喊道，脚下却踉跄地跟着流川走，他可不想被流川一手推下楼梯，他深信，那只死狐狸一定会这么做的。

一踏上最后一级楼梯，樱木就抽回被扯住的领口，瞪住流川，骂道，“你他妈的发什么狐狸瘟！”

流川与他对峙着，不发一言。

半晌，他才开口说道，“我要跟你做！”

“什么？”彷彿平地一声雷，樱木被震傻了。

而流川趁他愣住之余，又倏地伸手扯住他的领口往一间房间拉去。

待他锁上门后，樱木才清醒过来了，一手推开正在拉起他衣摆的流川，“喂！你…”

话刚出口，就再也说不下去了，只见流川开始脱衣服，并向他走来，他的下腹此刻明显地隆起。

才一靠近，流川就伸手触碰他的胯下，樱木感觉彷如电击，一阵酥麻感从脚板开始向上蔓延。

“我帮你做。然后你帮我。”呆呆地听着流川如此说道，看着他蹲在自己腰间，然后一併拉下自己的运动裤和内裤……

闭上眼睛感受流川此时对自己做的事，那阵酥麻感已从腰间直冲脑门，让他不禁深深呼吸起来。双手本来紧握着拳头垂在腿旁，然而随着脑血急速充盈，却越发觉得不知该往何处放才好。

睁开眼，低头往下望，只见流川晃动的脑袋，黑发如漆，发丝看似柔软。于是，不知觉地伸手感受一下。

手指在他发间穿梭，柔滑的感觉更刺激了樱木，让他不禁低声呻吟了一下，双腿再也撑不住，背往后面的房门靠去，慢慢滑坐下来。

期间，流川的动作并未停止，此时，伏趴着的他，动作更是越来越快，让樱木的快感蹿升得更高。

本来抚摸着流川头发的手，不知何时已紧按着他的后脑。

昂着头喘气，体内的燥热已高温得无以复加。

他不知道这种感觉是否就是洋平他们感受过的那样。平时听他们吹嘘说如何如何，但他想，总不比他现在来得刺激吧！

毕竟，对他这样做的，是一个男人，而且还是他的宿敌──流川。心里头，真是有着禁忌般的快乐！

热感，倏地又从脑门急速下降至腿间，爆发了。

再次睁开眼睛看着流川，只见他已坐了起来，并用手背擦拭着嘴角，而眼睛一直望着自己，不曾移开。

斜眼瞄了一下他的腿间，却见那儿仍然鼓着，迟疑了一下，然后伸手往那儿摸去，“到我……”

倏地，手被握着，只听流川说道，“我自己来。”然后就被顺势拉趴在地，接着背上就压上了一个人。

“干什么？”樱木耸动身体，欲把背上的流川翻下来，却更被压得死死。

突然感觉后颈被吸吮，并被轻轻啃咬着，刚刚褪去的麻痒感又重新升起。

“喂！”虽看不见流川的表情，但仍感觉到身后的流川似乎变得异样，樱木感到不妙，于是低声吼道，“快点停止！”

“不要动！”流川喝道。

然而樱木又岂会乖乖听话，尤其是感到危险时刻。弓起身体要翻倒流川时，却似乎更“帮”了流川，只觉身下突感激烈的刺痛，连泪腺也被触动了。

他咬牙吼道，“你这变态！在干什么！我是男人！”这种事不必教育也知道，流川现在把他当女人做了。

“我知道。”流川喘息道，“所以叫你别动！免得大家都受伤！”

“你！啊！”肩膀倏地被狠狠地咬了一下，樱木忍不住叫了一声，接着就咬紧牙关。

双手握拳，暗暗运劲在背，趁着流川稍作退出时，一鼓作气把他摔下背。

拉起了自己的裤子，居高临下看了流川一眼，然后弯腰拾起了自己的运动衣，搭在肩上，一言不发地拉开房门走了。

听着他急步下楼的声音，流川正想着樱木要如何开启他的电动大门时，警铃就响起。

流川连忙站了起来往窗口望下去，却见樱木已翻牆跑了。

于是，他即刻关闭警铃，以免樱木被误会是小偷。然后瘫坐在地上，心情真是前所未有的糟糕，简直糟透了。

就这样，他默默地坐了一宿，不曾阖眼。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天、第三天、第四天……连着几天，樱木都似乎当他空气般，透明的。对于他的挑衅也不加理会。

有一次，当他把球抛给他，要求一对一时，他冷冷地看他一下，然后将球抛掉，转身就走。

樱木的眼神，让他心悸，这是他过去不曾见过的眼神，彷彿不认识他似的，透着陌生……不…不仅如此，似乎当他不是生物般看待。

手，又再捉起樱木给他买的药酒，握紧。

不可以！白痴！你的眼里不能没有我！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
这一晚，樱木家来了一个不速之客。

看着站在门外的流川，樱木的脸抽搐了一下，然后双手交抱胸前，“有什么事？”

流川看着他半晌，然后说道，“我给你做！”然后动手脱下上衣。

樱木大吃一惊，连忙将流川拉进屋里，关上门后即双眉倒竖，喝道，“你又在发什么疯？！”

流川拉下长裤裤头，露出里面的白色内裤，抬头对樱木说道，“这一次，我给你做。”

“你……”

流川拉起樱木的手，让他碰触自己，眼睛一眨也不眨地看着樱木。

感觉手下的热度，樱木心里头也不自禁感到炽热起来──他想起那一晚流川抚摸他的感觉，以及那种禁忌般的刺激感。

“你……”樱木倏地紧拢了一下手指，咬牙道，“不要反悔！”

流川的手指叉入樱木的指间，然后将之紧按在自己的胯下，“你敢不敢？”

无言的挑衅尽在眼神交流中，樱木倏地将流川翻倒在地，然后压在他的背上，一如那天他压在自己的背上一样。

虽然樱木没有实战经验，但这种事根本就不需要被教导的，单凭本能就能完成，即使男女构造并不同。

不一会，两人的粗喘声此起彼落地响起……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
彼此有过经验后，接下来的几次就不需要多废话了。

不要问樱木为什么会与流川做，尝试过放纵的滋味后，他认为要解决生理需要没有什么

比这种方式更直接有效了。而流川的想法似乎也跟他一致──呣，解决需要而已。

可是，自从他们尝试接吻了后，彼此的感觉彷彿有点不一样了，做的时候似乎更加畅快。

接下来，他们做了更多的尝试，例如爱抚。有时候，光是亲吻与爱抚，就能达到颠峰状态了。

就在两个人多番秘密进行着禁忌活动的同时，春天远去了。

夏天的到来，意味着他们最后一年的征战开始了。

这一年，将是他们可以以全胜的记录称霸神奈川，然后以高傲的姿态进入全国赛的一年。无奈，流川在对海南那场决赛时的无故缺席，导致湘北队只能以第二名进入全国赛，让海南的野猴子队长──清田笑话了。

他说，“湘北原来没了流川就真的不行了，呵呵，我看你们还是求上天保佑流川平安无事直到全国赛结束吧，免得到时候输得难看，给神奈川丢脸！”

樱木忍了，一直忍气回到湘北篮球组的组员储物室里，才打凹了自己的铁柜门。

他跑到流川家的大门等流川，却意外见到流川的爸爸。

他对他的态度虽然温文有礼，但眼神与以前的流川一样──冷漠与不屑，让他感到很不愉快。

就在他准备离开的时候，他见到垂着头走回来的流川。

他站在他面前，瞪着他，愤怒地问，“你为什么没来比赛？”

流川抬眼看他一下，“进入全国赛了，不是吗？”

樱木握着他的肩膀，摇晃，并大声道，“我们要以第一名进入全国赛！第一名，不是第二！”

流川摔开他的手，说，“还不是一样。”

“你懂什么？今年是我们最后一年了，我们要称霸神奈川、要得到全国冠军，就只有今年而已！可是现在，我们还是神奈川老二！”

流川静静地看着樱木，半晌，说道，“嗯，我有些私事要办，所以不能来。”顿了一下，“抱歉。”

“抱歉不是对我一人说的，而是对湘北全体队员说。”樱木见流川先道歉，态度也软化了，“明天，回去解释一下，你到底为了什么缺席。”

“没有必要。”

听流川一口拒绝，樱木好不容易平息的怒气又冒起，声量又加大了，“那跟我说，你去了哪里？做了什么？究竟有什么事比比赛更重要？”拉住流川的手臂，“说呀！”

流川皱起眉头，摔开樱木的手，冷冷地道，“与你无关。”

瞥眼见樱木一副受伤的神情，突感内疚。于是，伸手扯住他的衣领，凑嘴往他的唇上吻去，却没想到被樱木一手推开，然后眼睁睁地看着他跑了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
这一件事，使樱木与流川起了嫌隙。一连几天，除了在篮球场练球以外，他们私下没有见面。樱木故意不找流川，而流川也不主动找樱木。他懒得向他解释太多，反正再过一阵子，那白痴气就会消了。

可是他并不知道，他越是不向樱木解释清楚，樱木越是难嚥下那口怨气。

他的脸色，越来越沉重，话也少了，而留在篮球场上的时间却长了。

旁人都以为他因为县内选拔赛输了给海南而不甘心，正秘密加强练习，以期在全国赛中吐气扬眉，让海南的野猴子队长不再说风凉话。

然而，他真实的心情却只有洋平了解。

这一个晚上，洋平又给了他一个号码。

樱木皱着眉头看着那张字条，不期然又想起第一次约见的麦香鸡。哼！亏洋平还保证说是他喜欢的类型。

洋平看了看他的表情，笑着说，“这一次不会弄错了，我约过她，挺好的。”

“你们都约过？”樱木眉头皱得更紧。

“没有啦，就只有我约过她而已……我没让野间他们知道。”

“哦。我考虑一下。”

听樱木有些敷衍，洋平有点意味深长地看他一眼，“应该是时候感受一下有什么不同的了。”拍了拍他的肩膀，迟疑了一下才说，“女人…不一样的…”

樱木惊讶地看着洋平。却见他耸耸肩，笑了一下，然后离开了他的家。

他看着手中那组号码良久，突然合手撮成一团，扔了。

后来，又爬了过去把纸张拾起，摊开，想了想，然后拨了号码。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
坐在宾馆的房间等着，樱木不禁感到紧张。

那晚拨通了电话后，对方就直接约他在宾馆见面，还指定了房间号码。

“咯咯咯”

樱木突然跳起来。

“咯咯咯”

深呼吸了一下，然后走去拉开了房门。

入眼而来的，是一个略施脂粉的年轻女子，看不出年龄。

“不欢迎我吗？”对方轻轻笑道。声音比电话中清脆多了。

樱木红了红脸，侧身让她进来。

“你是洋平介绍的吧？”

樱木点点头。

“第一次？”

樱木点了一下头，又摇头。

那女子笑了一下，便不再说话了，只是看着樱木。

樱木被看得不好意思，拉了拉领口，“怎么啦？”

“没什么。”说着，她迳自从小冰柜拿出一罐啤酒，问，“你要喝吗？”见樱木点点头，便把手中的给他抛去，然后自己再拿了一罐。

翻滚过的啤酒在拉环被拉开后立刻冒出许多泡沫，并沿着边流到樱木握罐的手指上，他连忙啜了一大口。

突然，有人轻轻吮吸他的手指，他怔了一下。

“啤酒都流到你的手上了，我帮你。”只见对方取走他手上的那罐啤酒，将他的手抬到嘴边，轻轻吮干那些残留手上的酒渍。

接着，对方将他的手按在胸前擦拭，触手柔软。

樱木突然缩手。

“你没碰过吗？”

樱木脸红了一下，嗫嚅道，“有，不过……不像刚才那样……”

“怎样？”那女子突然拉过樱木的双手，完完全全罩在自己的胸前，“这样吗？”

樱木摇了摇头。

那女子突然在他的脸上亲了一口，笑说，“你真可爱。”

樱木吃惊地看着她，从来没有女孩说他“可爱”，“可怕”的倒听过不少。

“好了，我们别浪费时间了。”女子在说话中，已把上衣脱下，向樱木展示赤裸的胸部。

见樱木没有行动，便自动跨坐在他的腿上，拉起樱木的衣摆，脱了他的衣服，然后抱着他，让自己圆浑的胸部紧贴樱木结实的胸膛。

感受着那女子贴在胸前的柔软，樱木有点不知所措。半晌，慢慢抬手抚了抚那女子的裸背，也不知是否弄痒了她，她突然颤动起来，带动了那紧贴自己胸前的柔软不断撞击自己的胸膛，然而，不但激不起他的慾望，反而更让他想念起流川那跟自己同样结实的胸膛。跟他一起的这段日子，他发觉流川的乳首特别的敏感，只要稍微摩擦一下就会挺立，所以，他特别喜欢两个人紧贴在一块的感觉，很刺激。而且，他的身体会变得很炽热，心跳声特别清晰……

突然，樱木被推倒，然后腿上一轻。

他讶异地看着那女子重新将衣服穿上，“我们今天还是别做了。”那女子穿好了衣服，然后整了整头发，看着他说，“你在想情人了吧？”

“情人？”流川？樱木睁大眼睛。

“不然你想谁？”那女子刮了刮他的脸，笑道，“你那里根本没动静。”

樱木被她一说，脸又红了，“我也不知道为什么会这样……”是呀，他真的不知道。平时只要流川一贴近他，他就会觉得燥热难耐。

“所以我说算了。”

“对不起……”

那女子突然大笑起来，“我真的觉得你很可爱！”摇了摇头，“说什么对不起？我又不是你的情人，我们只是……”突然住口，看着樱木笑笑，不再说下去。

房间一阵沉默。

樱木看着她，突然问道，“你多大了？”

“17。”见樱木脸上写着“不信”，她眨了眨眼睛，反问道，“不像吗？”

樱木搔了搔头，说，“看起来是有点不像……”

那女子突然叹了口气，说，“唉，看来真的老了。”

“老？”

“是呀，连你都不信我只有17，那我还不认老吗？”那女子从手提袋拿出她的粉饼盒，打开，照了照自己，“我想，从今天开始得改变形象，要扮成熟点。现在有很多国小生也加入援助交际，那些贪嫩的老淫虫也就转向她们下手了，唉，都争不过那些小妞。”

“国小？不是吧？”樱木不信，但回想起那次约会的麦香鸡，他又暗暗点头了，搞不好那麦香鸡只有国小而已……突然打了一个冷颤──好险。看了看那女子，又再问道，“那你到底几岁了？”

那女子站了起来，走向樱木，然后用食指点了点樱木的唇，“小朋友，让姐姐教你吧，千万别问女人年龄问题，还有，也不要怀疑女人报上的年龄是否跟外表相符，嘿嘿，不然多大度的女人都会恨死你的，知道了吗？”退后了两步，对着樱木单眨了一只眼说，“我要走了。”

樱木连忙从床上站了起来，“哦。”然后从口袋掏出三张五千圆钞票，递给她。

女子笑了笑，抽了其中两张，“这样就够了。”

樱木跟在那女子身后，却见她在拉开房门后，“呀！”了一声，待欲关上时，已来不及了。

砰！

房门被撞开。而那女子已急奔到樱木的身后，躲着。

待看清了那反锁了房门的人，樱木更惊讶，“流川？”突然感到莫名惊慌。

然而，流川见到他并未感到意外，显然已知他在这里了。这让樱木感到很郁闷，他怎么会知道他在这里的，难道……他跟踪他？吓？

却见流川冷冷地瞪了他一眼，然后大步踏向他身后，伸手粗鲁地扯住他身后那女子的手臂，不带一丝暖气地问道，“流川绫在哪里？”

那女子拼命挣扎，“我不知道！快放开我！”她的另一只手死命拉着樱木的衣服，对她发出无言的求助。

这一幕看着熟悉，突然灵光一闪，记忆起流川在麦当劳外发生的那幕拉扯……

她，就是这个女子吗？

于是伸手挥开流川拉扯那女子的手，并将她拉到身后，然后与流川对峙着。

“让开！死白痴！”

“你才要让开！”

只见他脸上突显几欲暴发的怒气──这是他从未见过的表情。

“你想要干什么？”樱木指着他问道。

“这是我跟她的事，与你无关！”流川对樱木吼道，“让开！”一手欲推开樱木，一手欲再次拉住那女子。

樱木不让他得逞，边搁开他的手边护着那女子。三个人在原地转来转去。

倏地，流川停了下来，看着樱木，问，“你跟她什么关系？”

樱木一怔，随即竖起双眉，“没有关系！纯粹看不过眼你欺负一个女子！”

“你！”流川双眉也竖了起来，眼睛狠狠地瞪住樱木，透露着危险。

樱木也不甘示弱地回瞪着。

对峙的眼神，瞬间爆出火花，似乎将空气也燃烧起来。

忽然，流川双手抱着樱木的头，吻住樱木的嘴。

待感到樱木稍微放松时，说时迟，那时快，立刻伸手拉住那个趁机欲往房门逃的那女子，然后回头看了看樱木，嘴角微扬。

“你！”虽然不甘心被骗了，但樱木还是不肯认输，也伸手拉住那女子。

“流川绫在哪里？”流川问道。

双手分别被拉住的女子，不断挣扎，“放开我！捉得我痛死了！放开！”

“喂！臭狐狸！叫你放手，你听不到吗？”

“叫你吧！”流川哼了一声，继续问道，“她在哪里？”

“你们两个都给我放手！放开！”

“你不说，我不放！”流川答道。

“他不放，我也不放！”樱木说道。

“救命呀！救命～”那女子突然呼叫起来，樱木连忙捂住她的嘴，“别叫！”

“唔！唔！”女子还是不断挣扎。

“你还是告诉他吧！不然这只狐狸真的会咬住你不放直到你说为止！”

那女子闭上眼睛一阵子，后来才点了点头。

樱木连忙放开她，然而流川还是紧拉着她不放。

“喂！臭狐狸！她都答应说了，你还不放手？”欲伸手去拉脱流川的手，却被他搁开。

“好啦，放手！我不会再逃了。”

听那女子如此保证，流川迟疑了一下，随即把手放开。

却见那女子只顾低头揉着自己的手臂，不发一言，便连忙催促，“快说！”

“她离开日本了。”

“去哪里了？”

“我不知道。”

“她什么时候离开？”

“嗯，两三个星期前吧，我不记得了。”

“你说谎！我上个星期才碰见她！可惜还是被她逃了……”流川有点懊恼地说道。

原来如此。樱木看着流川，心中过去几天的绷紧，这下释然了。

“那你肯定看错，她早就离开了。”那女子道。

“说！你一定知道她在哪里！”流川倏地又再扯住那女子的手臂。

“我真的不知道。”那女子摇了摇头。

“你是她唯一的朋友，你不知道，谁知道？快说！！”流川喝道。

那女子被他揪得一晃一晃的，突然抬头瞪着流川，怒气终于爆发了，大声说，“我不知道！我不知道！我都说我不知道了！就算知道我也不会告诉你们这些流川家的禽兽！！呸！”

被吐了一口口水的流川愣了一下，连忙用衣袖擦了擦脸。

樱木见流川眼中满是杀气，立刻拉开那女子，桩在流川与她之间。

流川扫了樱木一眼后，皱着眉头说，“你刚说什么？谁是禽兽？”

“没什么。”那女子的声音已恢复平静，“你是流川…枫吧？我记得绫说过，你这个哥哥是流川家唯一没……嗯，没欺负她的。”

“我们家有谁欺负她了？”流川踏前一步，樱木连忙挺身挡住。

“你不知道？难道你真的没听说绫的事？”

“知道什么？”流川不耐烦地说道，“生病住院，然后失踪的事吗？流川家因为她无端失踪都闹翻了天，烦死了！”一想到家里的爷爷叔叔和堂兄们就烦，流川绫失踪的那阵子，三五不时聚在他的家吵嚷说非要把流川绫找回来不可，却没见他们有什么实际行动。他每天都被那些吵嚷声烦得不想回家。若非无意中在自己的专用电脑上看到未删除干净的聊天记录，发现了蛛丝马迹，再加上实在是被那些吵嚷烦透了，他才懒得主动去找流川绫。过去，每次见到他这堂妹时，她总是一副苦瓜脸，因此，觉得离家出走对她来说也许是一件好事。

那女子从樱木身后探头看了看流川，然后说，“你既然不知道那就算了，反正有些事情知道了真相反而不是好事……”

“你到底在说什么？！我只想知道流川绫在哪里，然后把她带回家。”顿了一下，“其他的事我没兴趣知道。”

那女子沉吟半晌，然后说，“绫的下落，我是不会说的。不过有件事我得告诉你，若你把绫带回家去，无疑是亲手杀了她。”

“你是说，她会继续被虐待？”到底是谁？难道是堂兄流川光景？照理应该不会发生这种事才对，流川绫是流川家三代中唯一的女孩，疼都来不及了，怎么会虐待她？

“若只是虐待，绫也许会好过一点……”

流川的眉头皱得更紧，看着那女子，示意她说明白点。

那女子耸了耸肩，说，“算了，流川枫，别再追问了，知道真相对你没有好处。我是真心的劝告你。绫……你就放过她吧。”

“流川绫的下落你真的不说吗？”沉默了一阵子后，流川开口说道。

“是的。”

“那好。”流川立即转身走了两步，然后停住，“我去报警。告你诱拐未成年少女，逼迫她卖淫。”

“狐狸！”“流川枫！”

流川回头，看着那女子，“改变主意了？”

只见那女子咬了咬唇，然后抬头看着流川，“这是你逼我的。你听着，我只说一次，绫现在在东京的精神疗养院！”

流川睁大了眼睛，“什么？”

“她精神出了点问题，而且，害怕见人……”

“怎么会这样？是不是你逼她卖淫搞到她这样！！”流川逼近那女子。

那女子挺直了身躯面对流川，“让她变成这样的不是我，是你们！是你们流川家的男人！她从九岁起就被强姦了，施暴者是她的亲哥哥、堂兄、爸爸、叔叔、爷爷以及伯伯！！”她一个字一个字地说道，看向流川的眼神有点狠。

樱木一听，吃惊地张大嘴巴。然后转头看向流川，只见他脸色大变。

“很意外吧？没想到你的家人都是衣冠禽兽！！”那女子冷笑道。

“这不是事实。你说谎！”流川倏地说道。

“你可以选择不信，但这事千真万确！”

“若是事实，你为什么不报警？”

“报警？哈哈！”那女子突然大笑，“报警？我为什么要报警？难道你认为我们的法律会保障被强姦的女子？除了把被害人逼疯以外，我可看不出报警有什么‘好’！”

望着那女子半晌，流川突然转身跑出房间。

“狐狸！”樱木追了两步，然后又站定，回过头看着那女子，说，“你骗他的吧？”

那女子摇了摇头，“没有。我说的是事实。”

“这不会是真的？是那个流川什么绫告诉你的吧，你会不会被她骗了……”

啪！

樱木抚着突然被打的脸，不解地看着那女子。而她，两只大大的眼睛正怒瞪着他，眼下，还挂着两行泪水。

看着她气极而哭的脸，樱木顿时不知所措。

“绫没骗我，那种痛苦的滋味我最清楚……因为，我也曾是受害人。”那女子神色木然地说道。

“你？”樱木欲问又止。

“我是被继父强姦的……至少这一点，我比绫幸运，强姦我的人跟我没有任何血缘关系……那家人，一家子都是禽兽！”

樱木嚥了一口口水，嗫嚅道，“那个……狐狸…不算吧……”

那女子上下打量了他一下，冷笑道，“若不是他不喜欢女人，我猜想他可能也是其中一只禽兽！”顿了一下，“你们这些贱男人，好色又无耻，只会对最近和最方便的人下手而已。”

樱木无言以对，沉默地看着那女子从地上拾起自己的手提袋，然后消失在房间门口。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
那天以后，流川似乎失踪了，连续几天没到球场集训，听说，还缺课了。

樱木的心情沉甸甸的。每当起了想去看看那只狐狸的念头时，总会同时想到两个人对他说过的话。

一个是洋平。

当他坦承他跟流川的不寻常关系时，洋平说，“若你没那个本意，只想玩玩的话，这种关系还是断了的好。”

什么本意？樱木问。

洋平笑道，“你喜欢男人吗？”突然捉住他的手往自己的胯下摸去……

樱木连忙抽手，骂道，“你神经病！！”

“这就是了。”

樱木明白了。

可是，他对碰触流川并不感冒，也不抗拒他摸自己的。为什么？

后来，想起那女子离开之前说的话，「你们好色又无耻，只会对最近和最方便的人下手而已……」

也许，她是对的。

他与流川，彼此都只不过解决需要而已。除了因为最近、最方便，也为了在过程中的征服感。在彼此的较量中征服或被征服，畅快与屈辱互相交织，痛着共存在彼此的灵魂深处。

这是本能。

跟他的关系，只不过是一种本能的需要。一种与生俱来，腐蚀至骨的本能需要。

樱木真的明白了。

「还是断了吧。」

就在他决定跟流川了断的时候，他出现在他的家门口，一如第一次一样。所不同的是，这一次，带着一个行李袋。

两个人对望半晌，还是樱木先开口，“怎么啦？”

“我离开家了，没地方住。”流川淡淡地道。

樱木看着他深深的黑眼圈，“哦，进来吧！”打侧了身体，让流川踏进屋子。

“我这里很小，只有一个房间，若你不介意睡客厅的话，那就住一阵子吧。”

本迳自往樱木房间走去的流川，听樱木如此说道，怔怔地看着他。

彼此沉默了一阵子，流川首先打破缄默，点头道，“好。”

回头越过樱木走回客厅，放下自己的行李袋。

“你吃了晚餐没？”樱木问道。

流川摇摇头。

“那等一下，我去煮。”

流川背靠牆壁坐下，看着离自己不到十步之远的樱木背影，却觉得好遥远。

心，突然像被揪着般痛了起来，于是，连忙拉开行李袋的拉链，摸出那瓶药酒，紧紧地握在手中。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“喂！别睡了！快起来吃饭。”樱木弯腰推了推流川。真是贪睡的傢伙，才那十来分钟，连坐着也会睡着了。

见流川不动，樱木在他面前蹲下来，又再推他，“喂！起来！”

倏地，流川展开双臂将他紧紧抱着。

樱木迟疑了一下，提手拍了拍他的背，问，“怎么啦？”

良久，才听到流川低声说，“断了，跟他们都断了，什么关系都没有了……”

不一会，感觉右肩上的衣服湿了，樱木不禁一手回揽流川，一手紧按着他的后脑。

就这样维持着这个姿势也不知过了多久，至到听到一声“咕噜咕噜”，他们才放开对方，分别站了起来。

樱木看着仍低着头的流川，说，“你去吃饭，我给你舖床垫。”

然而身体还未移动，就被流川伸手拦着，“没关系。睡地上就行了。”然后见他一手抹脸，一手将一样东西插进裤袋，接着才抬起来头看着他，说，“我明天就走。”

樱木无语。

看着他欲往厨房走去的背影，樱木突然说道，“喂！你裤袋里的东西快掉出来了。”

流川停住脚步，将那半露的东西塞回裤袋，犹豫了一下，又掏了出来，然后抛给樱木，“你上次说要借的，给你，我没用了。”

樱木接过一看，原来是他上次给他买的药酒，瓶身似乎还残留着流川手的余温，不禁怔住。

望着正在装饭的流川，心头一热，三步併成两步向他冲去，从后将他抱住。

双手紧紧地将他圈箍着，头深深地埋在他的颈窝，心情是莫名的激动。

他骤然发觉，原来在他们俩之间，不仅只有本能的需求，还有一种说不出口的，却直达心灵深处的需索。仅属于他们彼此的。

半晌，樱木轻轻说道，“狐狸，我们一定要拿到全国赛冠军。一起打败他们，打败那些人，打败所有人……我们一起……”

侧脸贴着樱木的头，感受着他身上传过来的体温，流川只觉过去几天五味杂陈的震惊、愤怒、失望与伤心，连带刚刚的痛心已渐渐隐去。他将手搭在樱木那握着药酒的手上，然后五指收拢，“嗯。”

不再言语。

此刻，只有呼吸、心跳在交流。

更新时间: 06/16 2006


End file.
